This invention relates to quick release assemblies for attaching removable parts to frames and to quick release hub assemblies for bicycles.
Many bikes incorporate wheels having hubs that are furnished with quick release assemblies that are useful for quickly attaching and detaching the wheels to and from the bicycle frame. Quick release assemblies are also utilized for seat posts and other removable components of bicycles. Most quick release assemblies incorporate a hand-operated lever that interacts with a cam, securing and releasing, for instance, the hub to and from the fork of a bicycle frame in response to operation of the lever. Because quick release assemblies allow removable components such as wheels to be removed from a bicycle frame very quickly, such removable components, especially wheels, are often stolen. Although skilled artisans have devoted considerable effort toward improving the structure and function of quick release assemblies, relatively little effort has been directed toward quick release assemblies that are designed to resist unwanted and unauthorized operation.
Thus, there is a need for a new and improved quick release assembly that is easy to make, easy to use, inexpensive and highly efficient and that incorporates unique features that prevent unwanted and unauthorized operation.
The above problems and others are at least partially solved and the above purposes and others realized in new and improved preferred embodiments of an invention that relate to a new and useful quick release assembly. One preferred embodiment of the invention consists of a cam pivoted to an end of an axle mounted to a hub. A fork is on the axle between the hub and the cam, and a follower is on the axle between the fork and the cam. An engagement element is carried by one of a stop and the end of the axle, and a detachably engagable complemental engagement element is carried by the other of the stop and the end of the axle, in which the engagement element detachably secures the complemental engagement element. The stop inhibits pivotal movement of the cam. An extension of the follower projects into the fork preventing rotation of the follower relative to the fork. A handle is attached to the cam. Further provided are a key and a detachably engagable keyway. The stop carries one of the key and the keyway, and the handle carries the other of the key and the keyway. In one embodiment, the hub is attached to a wheel. In another embodiment, the hub is attached to a bicycle frame.
Another apparatus embodiment includes an axle, mounted to a hub, having an end, and a cam mounted to the end of the axle for pivotal movement. A fork is on the axle between the hub and the cam, and a follower is on the axle between the fork and the cam. A stop is movable between a first position detached from the end of the axle and a second position secured to the end of the axle inhibiting pivotal movement of the cam. Further provided are a key and detachably engagable keyway. The stop supports one of the key and the keyway, and a handle supports the other of the key and the keyway. An extension of the follower projects into the fork preventing rotation of the follower relative to the fork. An engagement element is carried by one of the stop and the end of the axle, and a detachably engagable complemental engagement element is carried by the other of the stop and the end of the axle. In one embodiment, the hub is attached to a wheel. In another embodiment, the hub is attached to a bicycle frame.
A further apparatus embodiment includes a pivot pin, and an axle, mounted to a hub, having an end secured to the pivot pin. A fork is on the axle between the fork and the pivot pin, and a follower is on the axle between the fork and the pivot pin. A cam is pivoted to the pivot pin. Further provided are a stop, an engagement element carried by one of the stop and the pivot pin, and a detachably engagable complemental engagement element carried by the other of the stop and the pivot pin, in which the engagement element detachably secures the complemental engagement element. The stop inhibits pivotal movement of the cam. An extension of the follower projects into the fork preventing rotation of the follower relative to the fork. A handle is attached to the cam. The instant embodiment also incorporates a key and a detachably engagable keyway, in which the stop carries one of the key and the keyway and the handle carries the other of the key and the keyway. In one embodiment, the hub is attached to a wheel. In another embodiment, the hub is attached to a bicycle frame.
Still a further apparatus embodiment consists of a pivot pin and an axle, mounted to a hub, having an end secured to the pivot pin. A fork is on the axle between the fork and the pivot pin, and a follower is on the axle between the fork and the pivot pin. A cam is mounted to the pivot pin for pivotal movement. A stop is provided, which is movable between a first position detached from the pivot pin and a second position secured to the pivot pin inhibiting pivotal movement of the cam. Further to this embodiment are a key and a detachably engagable keyway, in which the stop supports one of the key and the keyway and a handle supports the other of the key and the keyway. An extension of the follower projects into the fork preventing rotation of the follower relative to the fork. Still further to this embodiment are an engagement element carried by one of the stop and the pivot pin, and a detachably engagable complemental engagement element carried by the other of the stop and the pivot pin. In one embodiment, the hub is attached to a wheel. In another embodiment, the hub is attached to a bicycle frame.
Another apparatus embodiment consists of a cam pivoted to an end of an axle, a follower on the axle adjacent the cam, a stop, an engagement element carried by one of the stop and the end of the axle, and a detachably engagable complemental engagement element carried by the other of the stop and the end of the axle, in which the engagement element detachably secures the complemental engagement element. The stop inhibits pivotal movement of the cam. An extension of the follower is provided for engaging a structure of a bicycle to which the apparatus is attached, such as the fork of a bicycle, the frame of a bicycle, a seat post of a bicycle, a removable part of a bicycle such as a seat or seat post or other removable part, a bracket or other device attaching a removable part to a bicycle, etc., for preventing rotation of the follower relative to the structure of the bicycle. Further to this embodiment are a key and a detachably engagable keyway, in which the stop supports one of the key and the keyway and a handle supports the other of the key and the keyway. An extension of the follower projects into the fork preventing rotation of the follower relative to the fork. Still further to this embodiment are an engagement element carried by one of the stop and the pivot pin, and a detachably engagable complemental engagement element carried by the other of the stop and the pivot pin.
Consistent with the foregoing summary of preferred embodiments and the ensuing detailed description, which are to be taken together, the invention also contemplates associated apparatus and method embodiments.